why so Sirius?
by Miss Laura Padfoot
Summary: Marlene não consegue mais suportar todas as mancadas que Sirius vem dando ultimamente, e esquecer o encontro que ele mesmo marcara para poder se redimir para com ela fora a última gota. Afinal... por que tão Sirius?


**Why so Sirius?**

Era a quinta vez, a quinta maldita vez em que ele não aparecia. E sempre, sempre as mesmas desculpas esfarrapadas, ele nem se dava ao trabalho de tentar inventar uma desculpa descente, e isso simplesmente me enfurecia. Eu não valia nem o tempo que ele gastaria para inventar uma desculpa melhor.

E a idiota, a completa imbecil aqui não conseguia deixar de amá-lo e de segui-lo por onde quer que ele fosse como um filhotinho desmamado atrás da mãe. Patética era o que eu era. Havia desistido do meu sonho de ir estudar na Johns Hopkins em Maryland, EUA para ir à London College, afinal, ele continuaria em Londres, e eu não poderia abandoná-lo depois dele ter dito o quanto me amava e o quanto precisava de mim.

O que eu recebo em troca? Eu recebo em troca um balde de promessas vazias e falsas esperanças. _Nós vamos sair essa sexta, nos encontraremos iremos àquele restaurante que você tanto gosta onde eu eu estarei lhe esperando com um buquê de peônias cor-de-rosa, então iremos dançar naquele lugar novo que abriu e quando voltarmos, eu farei o que você quiser, como você quiser, onde você quiser e quando você quiser._

Sinceramente, nunca ouvi tanta porcaria saindo de uma única boca em tão pouco tempo.

Eu estava super bem arrumada, vestindo meu Hérve Léger preto, meu trench cru da Burberry e minhas ankle boots de camurça pretas do Christian Louboutin. Em outras palavras, eu estava vestindo minhas roupas mais caras para ir ao meu restaurante preferido com meu namorado, mas ele simplesmente me dera um bolo.

Aquele desgraçado, filho de uma... ARGH! DES-GRA-ÇA-DO!

Saí do restaurante andando como se eu fosse a rainha da cocada preta, a última bolacha do pacote, a última coca-cola do deserto... Andava com o nariz empinado com um cavalo puro sangue, estava tão intimidadora que ninguém ousaria sequer olhar para mim, e isso fazia com que eu me sentisse ligeiramente melhor.

Claro, que toda essa postura teve um fim. Estava a poucas quadras de casa, quando ouvi a risada tão conhecida. Eu me virei, e lá estava ele no The Three Broomsticks com mais alguns amigos.

Eu deveria ter adivinhado, por que sair com a namorada quando ele podia fazer um happy hour sem vergonha com os amigos? Isso era tão típico dele. Tão Sirius Black.

Então ele se virou, e me viu, eu não consegui não mostrar o asco que eu sentia dele no momento.

Primeiro me olhou desconfiadamente como se não entendesse o porquê de eu estar ali, então, ele arregalou os olhos, percebendo; mas antes que ele pudesse seque se movimentar, eu já havia começado a andar novamente.

Precisava chegar em casa o mais cedo possível, eu realmente precisava disso, eu precisava me recompor. Então, em casa, a primeira coisa que eu fiz fora tirar minhas botas e sentar no sofá, enterrando minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

"Marlene...?" Eu o ouvi ao colocar uma das mãos em meu ombro, e eu me afastei dele "Lene, desculpa."

"Acho que um pedido de desculpas feito da boca pra fora não vai servir dessa vez, Sirius." Eu disse levantando meu olhar, eu estava me esforçando para não chorar. E eu não iria chorar.

"Lene, por favor..."

"Por favor o quê, Sirius? Por favor o quê?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Eu... Eu vou me redimir com você." Ele disse olhando para mim.

"Como você se redimiu hoje, certo?" Eu perguntei ceticamente.

"Os caras me pediram para sair com eles, eu não podia dizer não." Ele se defendeu, e eu revirei os olhos.

"Coitadinho, eles te colocaram numa corda bamba, Six..." Eu disse ironicamente "Pois bem, adivinhe! Você podia muito bem ter dito não, já que você tinha prometido sair comigo hoje!"

"Marlene..." Ele começou novamente.

"Sai daqui Sirius." Eu pedi pacientemente.

"Como?" Ele perguntou perplexo "Eu estou sendo expulso do meu próprio apartamento?"

"Você está sendo expulso do _nosso_ apartamento!" Eu disse, e ele me olhou frustrado "Você pode dormir na casa de um dos seus amigos, tenho certeza que eles não se importariam."

"Quem sabe eu vá mesmo!" Ele disse bravo.

"Bom, eu não estou lhe impedindo, querido." Eu disse, e com isso ele saiu de casa apressadamente e soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Respirei fundo umas cinco vezes para me recompor e olhei para cima para evitar que as lágrimas escorressem e borrassem a minha maquiagem. Então, eu peguei meu celular e procurei o número que queria na minha agenda, discando-o logo em seguida.

"_Alô?"_ Eu ouvi a voz dizer do outro lado da linha e eu sorri comigo mesma.

"Olá Edgar..." Eu disse abrindo o sorriso ainda mais.

"_Marlene? É você?"_ Ele perguntou surpreso, e eu confirmei com um barulhinho "Nossa, hum... Por que você me ligou?"

"Eu estava pensando, está a fim de se encontrar comigo no Leaky Cauldron?" Eu perguntei quase como quem não quer nada.

"_Ahn, claro... Agora?" _Ele perguntou confusamente.

"Agora." Eu confirmei, e ele riu do outro lado da linha.

"_Nos encontramos lá em trinta minutos."_ Ele disse, e eu sabia que ele sorria.

"Trinta minutos. Até logo, Edgar." Eu disse e então desliguei o telefone.

Se o Sirius não me quer, bom... Há quem queira.

Eu me olhei mais uma vez no espelho antes de sair do apartamento. Coloquei minhas botas e retoquei meu batom vermelho e pronto, eu estava divina. Pronta para esmagar o que viesse a minha frente como se não passasse de um mero inseto.

Então saí de casa e em pouco tempo estava no Leaky Cauldron, alguns minutos adiantada, por isso pedi um whisky para Tom, o dono do lugar e um conhecido da família.

"O que aconteceu dessa vez, Marlene?" Ele perguntou me servindo um copo de whisky com gelo e limão, exatamente como eu gostava.

Eu bebi todo conteúdo do copo, senti o líquido descer pela minha garganta como metal em brasa. Suspirei e então sorri para Tom, eu realmente precisava daquilo.

"Sabe como é Tom... Quando nos dizem que a vida é a maior vadia de todas, nós realmente devemos acreditar." Eu disse, fazendo com que ele assobiasse e risse levemente.

"Criança, você não sabe o que fala... Nós sempre seremos a maior vadia de nossas vidas." Ele disse com um sorriso paternal, me fazendo rir.

"Então, acho que eu sou a maior vadia que conheço, Tom." Eu disse cansadamente, apenas para ouvi-lo resmungar algo como "Jovens, tsc tsc..."

Eu permaneci em silêncio o resto do tempo que esperei por Edgar, o que não foi muito, pois logo ele entrava no bar. Ele não havia mudado nada. Ainda o rapaz alto e charmoso de maravilhosos cabelos dourados e olhos castanhos esverdeados.

"Olá Marlene..." Ele disse assim que se aproximara de mim.

Ele estava levemente sem graça, não sabia o que fazer, provavelmente nem sabia o porquê dele estar ali.

"Hey Edgar, tudo bom?" Eu perguntei simpaticamente, mas ele continuava tenso.

"Tudo e com você?" Ele perguntou educadamente. Ele parecia um cordeirinho diante de um lobo, e isso me deixava desconfortável.

"Já estive melhor." Admiti, e depois me virei para Tom "Tom, dois whiskys com gelo e limão, dose dupla."

"Ainda é a sua bebida favorita?" Edgar perguntou ao encostar-se ao balcão um pouco mais relaxado ao perceber que eu não mudara tanto o quanto aparentava.

"Aqui está." Disse Tom me entregando os dois copos enquanto eu sorria agradecida.

"Bom, alguns hábitos são difíceis de mudar." Eu disse lhe entregando um dos copos.

"Nem me fale..." Ele disse sorrindo de soslaio me fazendo rir satisfeita.

"Então, o que tem feito?" Eu perguntei me aproximando mais dele, e sentindo o corpo dele ficar tenso.

"Aa mesma coisa de sempre, estudando."

"Direito, certo?" Eu perguntei, e ele confirmou "Não sei como você consegue, direito era a única coisa que eu sabia que jamais iria fazer."

"Isso me conforta..." Ele disse rindo, e eu o encarei sem entender "Eu jamais conseguiria lhe enfrentar no tribunal, teria ganhado de mim assim que entrasse na corte."

"Fala sério..." Eu disse rindo, e ele riu comigo.

"É sério... Eu poderia estar num pub qualquer com os meus amigos, mas eu estou aqui." Ele disse calmamente, fazendo com que eu me aproximasse dele, e o beijasse levemente nos lábios "Posso saber o porquê disso?" Ele perguntou sorrindo ao nos afastarmos.

"Você merece..." Eu disse, e com isso comecei a beijá-lo novamente.

As mãos dele apertavam firmemente a minha cintura, enquanto eu o trazia para cada vez mais perto com as minhas mãos em seu pescoço. Eu me afastei um pouco dele, e o segurei pela mão, o levando para um lugar mais reservado do bar.

Ele me beijava como há muito tempo eu não era beijada, eu me sentia ser pressionada de encontro à parede. Eu sentia os lábios dele em meu pescoço, enquanto uma de minhas mãos se aventurava para dentro de sua camiseta, sentindo todos aqueles músculos que pareciam ter sido roubados de uma das esculturas de Michelangelo. Uma das mãos dele passeava tranquilamente pelas minhas cochas, mas quando a senti por de baixo do meu vestido, eu afastei Edgar.

"Eu, eu... Não consigo." Fora tudo que eu conseguira formular.

Edgar me olhou sem entender, mas em pouco tempo a dúvida não estava mais em seus olhos, tampouco ódio ou nojo estavam lá, tudo que eu via era mágoa.

"Como você pode fazer isso comigo?" Ele perguntou visivelmente transtornado com o que acontecera.

"Eu estava chateada com Sirius..." Eu comecei a me explicar, mas me calei assim que o vi me encarar surpreso.

"Então era isso? Eu fui uma pequena válvula de escape, porque você estava chateada com o seu namorado?" Ele perguntou, e eu me senti encolher "Você fez isso comigo, sabendo o que eu sentia por você... Não dá para acreditar. Será que vai ser sempre assim, Marlene? Sempre um estepe?"

"Descul..." Eu comecei a dizer, mas ele me encarou fortemente, fazendo com que eu me calasse.

"Guarde suas desculpas para você... Você não é nem um pouco melhor que ele, sabe." Ele disse calmamente, e então saiu.

Eu realmente era maior vadia da minha vida, Tom estava absolutamente certo quanto a isso.

Talvez eu não fosse realmente tão melhor que Sirius, ele podia ter esquecido os encontros, mas jamais me traíra. E eu estava disposta a traí-lo, traí-lo pra valer, por causa de uma vingança boba.

Eu definitivamente não sou assim.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

* * *

Quando eu voltei ao apartamento, Sirius estava lá sentado no sofá assistindo televisão sem realmente prestar atenção, então assim que eu trancara a porta, ele estava ao meu lado, me encarando calmamente.

"Me desculpe, Kinnon... De verdade, me desculpe, eu fui um total cretino. Eu sei que você disse que desculpas não bastam, mas... Eu realmente não sei o que fazer, você sabe que eu não sou exatamente o tipo de cara romântico..." Ele começou, mas eu o interrompera com um abraço.

"Você me desculpa?" Eu perguntei enterrando meu rosto no cabelo dele.

"Te desculpar pelo quê?" Ele perguntou me abraçando fortemente.

"Eu quase te traí, eu quase te traí feio. Me perdoa?" Eu perguntei me sentindo o pior ser humano do mundo.

"Hey, você mesma disse... Foi quase, não tenho o que perdoar, ok?" Ele disse afagando os meus cabelos.

"Por favor, só diz que me perdoa." Eu pedi, e ele levantou meu rosto com uma das mãos e me deu um selinho.

"Não tem como não perdoar..." Ele disse fofamente, fazendo com que eu me lembrasse o porquê de eu estar com ele por tanto tempo. "Mas e você, você me desculpa?"

"O que seria de mim sem você ao meu lado?" Eu perguntei, fazendo-o sorrir genuinamente.

"Uma pessoa menos estressada..." Ele disse, e eu ri "Mas sem uma razão para viver."

"Convencido..." Eu disse colocando meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e começando a beijar toda sua face "Convencido, arrogante, bastardo, prepotente, insuportável, irritante, desleixado, irresponsável..."

"Hey, hey... Assim eu fico lisonjeado." Ele disse rindo, mas eu o ignorei.

"Sarcástico, esperto, lindo, maravilhoso, apaixonante, totalmente irresistível, perfeitamente imperfeito... Seu maldito, Sirius Black! Eu te amo!"

"Eu também te amo, coisa pequena estressada e linda." Ele disse sorrindo, antes de capturar meus lábios com os dele.

* * *

Bom, Sirius Black pode não ser o cara mais perfeito do mundo, pode não ter a mínima noção de romantismo, pode ter uma falta de tato extraordinária, modéstia era algo que ele definitivamente não conhecie e às vezes o sarcasmo dele me tira do sério, mas o fato é que os defeitos dele é que o fazem ser quem ele é. Sirius é simplesmente tão Sirius Black, que não tem como não se apaixonar por ele, claro que ele vai fazer você subir pelas paredes (entenda essa frase como você preferir) e querer ser adepta ao _MAL _(_M_ulheres _A_tiradoras de _L_ouça), assim como pensamentos do tipo "por que eu estou mesmo com esse cara?" lhe assombrarão vários dias.

Mas então você se daria conta que não consegue mais viver sem aquele bastardo insensível incrivelmente lindo e irritantemente adorável. Você se daria conta que Sirius Black é um pacote completo.

"Six..." Eu disse fazendo desenhos em seu peito desnudo e ele me olhou apaixonadamente, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse por completo. "Por que você é tão Sirius?" eu perguntei, fazendo-o rir.

"Por que tão Sirius?" Ele perguntou rindo, e eu confirmei. "Como assim?"

"Assim..." Eu comecei subindo em cima dele, e lhe dando um selinho "Assim do jeito que você é, do jeito que faz com que eu fique totalmente apaixonada e ao mesmo tempo ter as ganas de arrancar essa cabeça linda desse corpo perfeito." Eu expliquei, e ele riu colocando as mãos na minha cintura e me virando de modo que ele ficasse por cima.

"Não sei por que eu sou _tão Sirius_, talvez seja por que eu tenha uma Marlene comigo..." Ele disse beijando meu pescoço para então sussurrar em meu ouvido "E você, por que tão Marlene?"

* * *

**N/A.: **Eis aqui mais uma one-shot postada, não sei mais realmente o que dizer, mas peço que me deixem saber se gostaram ou não da fic... Em outras palavras: sim, eu estou pedindo reviews. Obrigada por lerem. xx, _Miss Laura Padfoot_


End file.
